Be Careful
by VixL
Summary: Original Twilight Franchise. Oneshot. "It's going to hurt me to hate you/But loving you is worse". Bella needs to be careful with Jake. "It's not a threat/It's a warning". A little change to canon. Takes place the night Jacob and Bella almost kiss during New Moon. (All in Jake's P.O.V. Mild Cursing).


**Author's Note: Inspired by Cardi B's Song "Be Careful" in Jake's P.O.V. to Bella.**

"Bella," I whisper her name and brush my hand against her cheek.

Her skin is soft. Warm. Perfect.

I want to kiss her. But I hesitate a little bit. Unsure of whether or not to bridge that gap.

She stares back at me. Unsure her own self about what I am trying to do.

My hands are sweating and my heart is beating out of my chest.

(What the hell do I do? C'mon, Jake. Man the hell up).

I remember Quil saying how he'd kissed a girl down at First Beach.

"You gotta make them feel like you know what you're doing. Say some fancy shit, too. It makes them go crazy," He'd told me and Embry.

"Yeah, right," Embry had scoffed because he questioned the validity of Quil's story.

"I'm telling the truth! Like in the movies and shit. You gotta drag it out, look her deep in the eyes, and say some shit like,'You're the most beautiful girl in the world'. Then slam your tongue down her throat and go crazy," Quil had said with a laugh.

Then he had proceeded to imitate making out.

I had rolled my eyes at him that day.

But now, as I'm standing here preparing to kiss the girl of my dreams, I can't help but think of his advice.

It's not like my dad ever talks to me about these things.

I try to remember...something...anything...romantic that I have seen in my life.

But somehow my mind draws a blank in the moment.

I guess there is one time I saw something slightly romantic that comes to my head.

I had seen my mom lean down and press her forehead against my dad's and say,"Kwop kilawtley,"

Or something like that.

It was Quileute.

I think.

I have no idea what the hell it means, but my dad had smiled back at her.

So, I guess it was something nice.

I press my forehead against Bella's.

"Kwop kilawtley," I whisper to her as I move my mouth closer to her's.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

(Jeez, why can't I just do it already?! Why am I dragging this out?!)

Then the phone rings.

I open my eyes.

I hadn't realized I closed them.

Bella is staring back at me with a perplexed expression.

Shit.

Damnit.

I hope I didn't freak her out with my lack of experience.

She's probably thinking that I'm some complete idiot.

A wave of frustration washes over me.

That damn phone continues to ring.

It's a good thing I am so tan, or else Bella would be able to see how embarrassed I am at myself.

Whatever moment I might have had with Bella has now been broken.

Bells blinks.

"Let-Let me get that," She says as she moves away from me to answer the phone.

I hang my head in shame.

I can't believe I was so uncool.

I just ruined what was supposed to be my first kiss with Isabella Swan.

"Hello?" I hear her say as she answers the phone.

There's a pause.

A deep intake of breath.

"Edward?!" She shrieks in a high pitch sound.

My eyes flash over to her at the sound of that name.

The other bloodsucker, Alice, automatically appears in the kitchen doorway. Her expression is unreadable as she looks at Bella.

"Edward! Oh my gosh! Edward!" Bella keeps shrieking as tears well in her eyes.

I watch as her body literally folds over.

I reach out to support her.

She's literally weak in my arms as she clutches the phone to her ear.

She's sobbing.

"Oh my gosh, Edward! It's so good to hear your voice!"

I try not to let myself feel the kick in the heart that happens as I steady Bella just so she can cry from happiness at the fact that her bloodsucker called in to check on her.

But somehow, I start to feel it.

I begin to shake.

The kitchen, Bella clutching my arm, the vampire, everything starts to get dizzy.

Alice notices that I am losing it, because she narrows her eyes. She walks over and steadies Bella for me.

I let her take her and silently exit the kitchen and out the front door.

Once I'm outside, I feel the shaking get worse.

I sit down on the Swan's small steps and hold my head in my hands.

How had I just been about to get the girl of my dreams to suddenly being right back to square one?

All with a simple phone call?

But it would make sense that life would do this to me.

It loves taking shit from me.

First it takes my mom, then it takes my humanity by turning me into a wolf, and now when I thought I might have some happiness...first love...it says,"Sike. Not that either".

"Jake?"

I don't know how long I've been sitting on the steps, but I realize the shaking has stopped.

I hold my head up and turn to see Bella.

I sigh.

I guess I better get used to life giving me the short end of the stick.

"How's your bloodsucker?" I ask, getting straight to the point,"Is he coming back?"

Bella folds her arms and looks down at the ground.

That's all she needs to do to let me know my answer.

I realize that I don't want to hear anymore details, anyway.

I'll let her have what it's obvious that she wants. Which is (and has always been) him.

"Jake I'm sorry about this. About all of this..." Bella whispers.

I stand up and walk off the porch steps.

I look at Bella.

"If he comes here...that's it. I can't-I can't be whatever it is you want me to be you anymore," I tell her,"I'll have to really break my promise"

Bella looks at me in alarm.

"Jake, we'll always be friends," She says.

I laugh. More at myself and the situation than because she said something funny.

I look at her.

"Be careful with me, Bells," I say quietly,"I know I look strong...and I'm trying to be, I swear. I'm trying to be...your friend. But...my heart's fragile, too. Just like yours is with him," I whisper.

Those are the only words I can find to explain how I feel about her.

To compare myself to how she feels about him.

Bella looks at me in shock.

That's when I decide it's probably time for me to leave.

I walk...

Then run...

Then shift into the night.


End file.
